The New Household Members
by Yoite-MiharuRokujou-Ciel
Summary: One day, Miharu and Yoite somehow strayed to a big mansion's area. A few days later, some of their acquaintance were also stranded there. How would the mansion's household members react?
1. Chapter 1

Plot : Mainly the same as the manga, with some changes to adjust the story with additional character. (May trail away in the future)

Place : The dimention of Kuroshitsuji.

Characters :

1. Nabari no ou : Rokujou Miharu, Yoite, Kuro-okano Shijima (Shiratama), Kazuhiko Yukimi, Kumohira Thobari Durandal, and other involved characters.

2. Kuroshitsuji : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and other involved characters.

3. Additional character.

Additional Notes : Bad grammars and terrible sentence structures, OOC of characters (?), long time needed for chapter update

##Nabari no Ou is Kamathani Yukhi-sensei's art, where as Kuroshitsuji is Toboso Yana-sensei's.##

Summary : One day, Miharu and Yoite somehow(because of a mysterious power) strayed to a big mansion's area. A few days later, some of their acquaintances were also stranded there. How would the mansion's household members react?

###################################

Miharu-a fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes- and Yoite-the tallest of the two with jet-black hair and crystal, azure blue eyes who approximately sixteen years old- were on their runaway from Kairoshuu when the Kasa ninjas attacked them. The two tried to fight back, but soon discovered that they were against too many enemies, and because Yoite had achieved quite a severe injuries, they then decided to go away to the nearest hiding spot found around their surrounding; the forest. As they managed to pass through the forest, suddenly a beam of white light engulfed them, and the two of them disappeared from the Kasa ninjas' sight; they themselves lost their consciousness.

-At The Phantomhive Manor-

A man dressed all in black with raven black hair and red ruby eyes was surveying the big, well-treated garden of the manor's yard. _"Well.. This garden would remain beautiful for some time.. At least before Finnian destroyed it, again."_ thought the man hopelessly, when he suddenly caught a scent of blood and noticed some un-proper things on the garden; two unknown human lying unconsciously on the side yard of the manor, one of them seemed to have some injuries, since the grass around them were soaked in blood.

** Miharu's POV **

_"Unh.. Where are we?"_ Miharu tried to take a glance of his new surrounding with his still-blurred vision, spotted a bundle of black material with dark crimson liquid scattered around it. "Yoite..? Is that you?" Miharu asked, almost in whispering voice. When he did not gave any reaction, Miharu began to panic as the memory of the previous accident replayed inside his mind. "Yoite..? What happened? Yoite..! Please answer me..!" Miharu became more anxious because Yoite didn't answer him, "Yoite..! Please open your eyes! Don't leave me alone.. Yoite! Yousei-san, somebody, please help me! Save Yoite!"

The moment his last words were spoken, the said Yousei-san; a lady with long, snow white hair; showed up in his mind, _"Hm.. It's the first time you actually asked something that you really want from the bottom of your heart.. Fine, I will grand your wish." _and the letter of Shinrabansho's writing began to spread on his skin. Miharu then touched Yoite's injuries, tried his best to treat them although it required a lot of energy from him, visible from the way he panted heavily. When the Yousei-san -whom accompanied him throughout the healing process- felt that Yoite had been treated well enough, disappeared; he, too, collapsed due to exhaustion.

** End of Miharu's POV **

The man in black whom witnessed the entire incident only stared at them, and a while after the smaller human went unconscious again, his sense came back to him. "My, my.. What an interesting people." He opened his pocket watch and took a glance, _"I_ _have_ _15_ _minutes_ _left_ _before_ _the_ _time_ _for_ _waking_ _the_ _young_ _master_ _up_. _Well_, _then_.. _For_ _the_ _time_ _being I'll escort them to the guest's bedroom, maybe the young master would like to see the people who collapse on his yard in the morning." _with that thought, he carried them with swift motion to one of the guest's bedroom inside the manor, and after placed them carefully on the bed, he proceed with the preparation for waking his young master up.

-Inside Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom-

The man whom wearing the black butler suit push the four-wheeled, well carved food carriage beside the master bed, then dragged the curtain open slowly and carefully, before making the usual announcement of "It's time to wake up, young master."

The dainty, greyish-blue haired young master who was under the bed cover winced a little because the dazzle of morning sunlight hit directly to his face. Rubbing his azure eye sleepily, he changed his position to become seated on the edge of his bed. The butler poured a cup of warm tea and then handed it over to the young master, who accepted and began to sip the light brown liquid which producing an energizing fragrance.

"There is something that I want to inform the young master." the butler began, which was answered "What is it, Sebastian?" by his young master. "When I was having a walk on the yard, I found two unconscious human lying on the manor's side. One of them were injured rather badly but had been treated, and now they were inside one of the manor guest's bedroom."

The young master sipped his tea again before asked in bored tone "Who are they? If you decided to take them in, they must be interesting."

The butler chuckle, then replied "not really, young master. It's just that their outfits are quite different and they look like in need of some help."

The young master gave out a quiet, sinister laugh, and said "Since when demons offer help to unknown human? Especially without recompense." He paused a little then continued "Anyway, let me have my breakfast and bath, then I will pay them a visit to their room, after you inform me my schedule today."

The butler bowed slightly. "Right away, young master."

** Miharu's POV **

_"Ngh.. My body hurts.. Where am I now.." _he thought as he awoke and rose up from his lying position, then spotted Yoite beside him. He then unconsciously began to check Yoite's current condition, and make sure that he was all right. Not long after that, he felt thirsty, so he went out of the huge room and started his little journey, searching for drink to satisfy his thirst. He was walking along the corridor when suddenly bumped into a smaller child who wore an old England-style suit at the end of the corridor.

** End of Miharu's POV **

"Ah, I am sorry.. I am daydreaming a bit when walking along this corridor.." Miharu apologized, and tried to help him on his feet, but the butler had put the young master back on his feet. "Watch your steps next time." warned the earl. "I am really sorry.." was all Miharu managed to say.

"Young master, he is one of the people who collapsed on the yard this morning." introduced the butler.

"I see.. You're right, his outfit certainly are not from England." stated the young master in an indifferent tone.

"My name is Miharu Rokujou, thank you for your kindness and hospitality to me and my companion." said Miharu. Miharu would usually told his sur-name before his first name, but as the place he in now was _maybe _England, so he decided to put his first name first, as it was the custom there.

"Why are you and your friend collapse on my yard?'' the young master asked the main question. "Actually, we are in a runaway from a organization, and when we decide to hide in a forest near there, we are covered by a strange, white light, which make us lost our consciousness." told Miharu.

"Your story is quite interesting. Fine, I will let you stay in my house for a while, but you have to do some work. What can you do? And one more thing.. Do the two of you have the ability to fight?"

"Eh.. Umm.. Cooking okonomiyaki? And, yes.. We are able to fight.. A little." replied Miharu, confused.

"Hmn. All right, then.. I will make you and your friend become my butler's assistant.. Even though he do not need it." the young master took a glance at his butler and continued, "his name is Sebastian Michaelis, you will be assist him when you feel that your condition have return to normal. The payback is to let you and your friend stay, but you're going to behave or you're out at once."

"Not too bad, at least we are not going to wander on the streets.. But can you please not force Yoite to work too hard? His body's condition is not very good.

"... ..Young master, may I know why the fighting skill is needed?"

"It is because the Phantomhives are connected to the underworld, so we need household staffs that are capable to fight. I don't really mind about your friend's condition. This means you are accepting my terms of agreement?"

"Yes." was Miharu's short and indifferent reply.

"Good. Sebastian, you can leave some of your chores to them later, but make sure they can handle them before you leave them in their hands. And make that to a limit of what a **normal **_**human**_ can do. For now, prepare the proper suits for them quickly, I will be inside the study."

"Yes, my lord."

Within seconds, the butler was nowhere in sight.

"You better go back to your room after getting what you want. The kitchen is downstairs." As he finished his words, the young master walked to the study room.

Miharu said "Thank you" then proceed to the kitchen for obtaining drink, before returning to the room with a glass of fresh water for Yoite.

-In One of the Guest's Room-

Miharu entered quietly, so that he did not disturbed Yoite who was still unconscious on the bed. After placing the glass of water on a small table, he grab a chair then sat beside the bed, waiting for Yoite to conscious, while trying to figure out about the incident happened. About half an hour after Miharu sank deep in his thought, Yoite began to conscious; groaning slightly and then tried to get up. Miharu helped him to do so and gave him a glass of water, then slowly told Yoite about their current situation, after asking Yoite about his health state. Yoite said nothing after he finished his story, but he accepted the job offer assigned to him. The two of them spent the rest of their time waiting in a comfortable silence.

#### Thirty Minutes Later ####

The butler knocked on the guest bedroom's door, and Miharu opened it for him to enter. However, the butler only greeted them formally, gave him their butlers suit, then excused himself, after saying that the young master would like to meet them soon. Miharu just stared at him until he left, then entered the room again, to change their outfit for a proper butler('s assistant){They wear the exactly same uniform as the butler, with the gloves and shoes on minus the pocket watch; but Yoite tied his necktie to became a ribbon-shaped, and Miharu followed him to do so}. Then, they went to the study room, to meet their young master formally.

-In The Study Room-

"..I do say that you can start assisting when you feel better, but.. For doing it right away.. ..you have just awake, right? I don't want someone faint in my manor just because they feel that they have to work immediately, despite of their rather shaky condition." answered the young master, when Miharu voiced his opinion to start his job immediately.

"You don't have to worry too much, young master.. My health record's average is.. good."

The young master narrowed his uncovered eye for some time, then sighed and said, "Fine. Do what you want. But do not faint in my manor." "Yes. I will try my best. So, now.. What do I have to do?" asked Miharu.

"Ask the butler himself." answered the young master, averted his eye from Miharu to his butler, who was standing behind his armchair.

The butler took a glance at his pocket watch, "We have about three hours before lunch.. Then, can you help me to prepare the ingredients for today's lunch? I have set the raw materials needed on the kitchen table. You go to the kitchen first; I will catch up later, after I have arranged this room."

"All right, then.. Please excuse us." said Miharu, going out of the room, followed by Yoite.

"Young master, you are such a kind person."

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" replied the young master with a questioning stare.

"By allowing some people whose identity still unknown to stay in his manor, even give them job to do."

"To exists, someone has to work. That is the rule. And I am curious, what kind of interesting thing they show you."

"I see. Well then, young master.. My job is done here. I will now go to the kitchen, to examine those children's work."

"Remember what I said, Sebastian; the limit is for **normal **_**human.**_ "

"Of course I will, young master.. By the way, does the young master wish to tell them the proper way of tying a neck tie?"

"Nope. Let them be. It can be a mark that they are your assistants. Ah, one more thing.. Mr. Claus will arrive at England today, directly from Italia. You know what to do, right?"

"As you wish, young master. I will prepare The Phantomhive's best service for our guest. Please excuse me."

"Hmn."

-In The Kitchen-

"I don't know that you are quite well in doing the cooking chores, Yoite.. It's not.. ..expected."

"It's because Yukimi forced me to do it several times."

"Is that so?"

"Mn. At first I refuse, but he keep staring at me. So, I have no choice."

"Oh, I see.."

"You, too, is good at this." said Yoite.

"That is because I helps in the okonomiyaki store." said Miharu matter-of-factly.

"Good. Looks like the preparation are well done." said the butler, inspecting.

"... ..Sebastian-san, you are surprising me." said Miharu, taking a few steps back from the butler.

"We have to prepare the lunch quickly; we will be expecting a guest."

"Okay." replied Miharu shortly.

Suddenly, there was a sound of fragile material shattering on the floor. The butler gave out a sigh, murmured, "it must be Maylene breaking some utensils again." then faced Miharu, said "Please take care of the kitchen, I will take a look what's happening there." Miharu nodded his head, before the butler exited the kitchen to see what kind of mess that formed at the incident spot.

The two of them then proceed to do their task, when the spiky, blond haired cook smoking a cigarette whose name was Bardloy entered the kitchen. Bard shocked to see two unknown brat-correction- people were doing something inside the kitchen, and interrogate them manhandledly, grabbing Miharu's shirt collar in the process; which made Yoite rapidly used the kira jutsu, trying to sprain the cook's arm harshly. Yoite's kira jutsu made Miharu escaped from Bard's grasp. He then persuaded Yoite to stop torturing the cook, as he himself was not hurt, and he did not want Yoite to kill one of the servant on their first day of employment.

After ensuring that Miharu was really unharmed, Yoite released the cook from the kira jutsu, and sent him a threatening glare instead; _If-you-dare-to-harm-us,-I-will-surely-kill-you_ type.

Bard questioned them more decently, and maintained more distance from Yoite, a bit traumatised with Yoite's kira jutsu. "Who are you two?"

"We are the new employees here. Nice to meet you." replied Miharu in flat and formal tone.

"I bet you two never see a cook in action, right? I shall give you a demonstration." said the cook in an excited tone.

"Nope. Precisely, we never meet a cook yet." _"And_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _don't_ _need_ _a_ _demonstration_, _especially_ _from_ _people_ _of_ _your_ _type."_ thought Miharu, his ninja sense had awoken a bit, and he was sensing a dangerous but foolish aura from him. Yoite also sensed the exactly same aura, as he himself had became a ninja in these two years and decided to leave with Miharu, right in the moment when Bard took out his flame-thrower to toast a piece of raw meat. As usual, nearly half of the kitchen's building was damaged due to the flame explosion's impact. Miharu and Yoite were lucky that they escaped in time, or else they probably would be toasted to ash like what the poor meat had become.

Miharu got a little irritated of the cook's 'spectacular' show, planning to give him a lesson, and turned his 'little devil' mode on. He then put a hurt expression on pose plus the nearly-cried-eyes effect, and said innocently, "We are only some new employees here, but.. But.. Our senpai is trying to kill us.." while grabbing one of Yoite's arms. "Senpai.. You are so **cruel**." he continued, while bursting out his crocodile's tears.

The butler came on the accident spot in the right time to see Miharu's counter-attack via 'little devil mode' and Bard's reactions afterwards, who was panicked and apologizing numerous times, desperate in trying to calm the smaller teenage down.

_"What a good actor he is" _thought the butler smirking, _"that can be a good lesson to him, for using such appliances to cook. Such a waste, for we are in a hurry." _

The butler approached the 'drama scene', put on an annoyed face, and asked, "What is happening here, **Bard**?"

Bard's face ashen and turned back to find the butler has been standing right behind him. "Oh.. H-hey, Sebastian.. I'm just trying to teach these new kids how to cook, but looks like I have make some mistake, and.."

"..and you destroys the kitchen yet again in the process." added the butler, with a little hint of frustration in his tone. "In my opinion, they are a quite good cook themselves without your help."

"Ahaha.. Thanks for informing me."

"Bard, just step aside, let me and the **new** **kids **handle these."

"...uh, fine.." replied Bard. He then retreated quickly, in fright that Sebastian would kill him with just his sharp glare.

"Now.. What shall we do to this mess?" asked the butler thoughtfully to himself.

"Sebastian-san, do you have eggs, cabbage, and some other ingredients to make okonomiyaki? I spotted the cooking appliances needed when searching for knives just now."

"Yeah, I think we have quite a lot inside the pantry. I will go get some, then you can start to cook, where as I accomplish other problems."

"Okay."

The three of them finished their tasks as quickly as possible, and they made in time to welcome the guest. The welcoming procedure was nicely done, without any unneeded trouble from the useless idiot trio, and the guest was going to have a lunch with the young master.

Everything happened according to what they had planned, but then they faced a problem: The spectacled, red haired maid Maylene was too nervous, and when she was told to pour some tea into the guest's cup, the tea was spilled on the table beside the cup instead. Luckily, the guest didn't paid much attention to what the maid was doing, and the butler reacted in time; by pulling the tablecloth up without making a single thing fell or spilled.

The butler's actions puzzled and stunned the guest all at once. The young master noticed the guest's shock, and spoke up, "Need not worry, the tablecloth has a little stain and will be managed soon." The butler bowed after the young master finished his sentence, while the young master himself resumed eating his lunch.

The butler then instructed Miharu to replace Maylene pouring the tea with non-verbal language, after that handled the tablecloth to be brought to laundry room.

Several hours later, the guest retreated, and the young master was back in his study room with his butler by his side, Miharu and Yoite in addition; as the young master want to voice his remarks about their performance on their first day.

"..your work is.. Standard, not too bad.. At least you are not the destructive type, and that means quite helpful.. Your official work will start from tomorrow, now you can rest."

"Thank you for the compliment, young master. We will do as you wish." said Miharu, then bowed a little and exited the room; followed by Yoite.

"It is quite the time. Does the young master wish to have his dinner and retire earlier? I believe the business discussion is exhausting. Besides, tomorrow the young master has to take his ordered cane."

"... ..fine, prepare the dinner. I will retire early, there is no more important stuff to be done for today."

"Right away, young master."

After the young master finished his dinner, the butler helped him to take a bath then changed the young master into his night garment, before let him slumber on the comfortable bed.

-In The Servants' Quarter-

Miharu and Yoite entered the servants' kitchen room to ask what else could be done, but were only met by the scene of the senior servants prepare their dinner. The two newcomers realized the need to be polite, so they greeted their seniors politely.

"Good Evening, everybody.." greeted Miharu, " We are sorry we have disturbed you, but we are the newcomers here. I am Miharu Rokujou and he," Miharu gestured to Yoite, "is Yoite."

Yoite, who heard his acquaintances introduced him, greeted his seniors with a nearly inaudible "Good Evening".

"We would like to know if our assistance are in need here." said Miharu, finishing his sentences.

"Oh.." exclaimed the maid, "are you two the ones Mr. Sebastian spotted on the side garden this morning?"

"Yes." Replied Miharu shortly.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive household! I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finnie. Pleased to meet you~!" said a blonde-haired teenager boy with big smile and excitement shown clearly on his face.

"I am called Maylene. Nice to meet you all." said the maid, introducing herself, also with excitement shown on her features, although not as enthusiastic as the blonde-haired teenager.

"Name's Bardloy, but just call me Bard. The household's main chef." said the blonde-haired man, who appeared to be proud over the title "main chef".

"..Uhn.. nice to meet you all, but.. as I asked just now, do our assistance needed?" asked Miharu. _"Don't ignore other's question."_ added Miharu in his mind.

"Not much," answered the maid, "the only jobs left is preparing ourselves some dinner and wash the dishes."

Miharu gave Yoite an asking glance; Yoite just nod his head. Miharu then faced their seniors and then asked, "We would like to help. Can we?"

The maid and the blonde-haired gardener gave them a big smile, and replied, "Of course. Why not?"

Later that night, in The Servants' Quarter.

** Miharu's POV **

_"Since we are becoming employees here, our room have been changed, which located in the servants' __quarter, but the room is quite big and the condition is not as bad as I imagined.. I'm wondering a bit of the 'young master' and his butler, though.. And the fact that he needed household members that have capability to fight.. Underworld seemed to be a dangerous place." _thought Miharu, clutching at the bed cover; now he was in a sleeping position on the bed with his night clothing, and Yoite was lying silently at the other part of the big bed. _"A too matured young master who is also the head of household, a perfect butler, and some destructive servant.. I guess this ends our first day in this foreign place.." _added Miharu to himself, while drifting to sleep.

** End of Miharu's POV **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nabari no Ou is the copyright of Kamathani Yukhi-sensei, Kuroshitsuji is the copyright of Toboso Yana-sensei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miharu awakened early in the morning to find the butler was preparing breakfast in the kitchen for the young master.

"Sebastian-san? Is young master going to wake up earlier?"

"Yes. Today the young master will take his ordered new cane at downtown."

"I see.. May I help? I have nothing to do anyway."

"You may. Prepare the utensils needed if you like."

"All right." answered Miharu, and he began to search for cup, plates, eating utensils, and vice-versa in the cabinets. After placing all the utensils he thought were needed, Miharu asked the butler's approval to confirm that he had took out the correct ones.

"Yes, all the utensils are true. Looks like you prefer simplicity.. By the way, where is your companion?"

"Oh.. Maybe he will awake soon."

"Is that so? You have to wake him up if he hasn't awake after-"

"M..miharu..?"

The two of them whom were doing their chores turned around to see Yoite leaning on the kitchen door shakily, with a difficulty of breathing and disarray night clothes.

"Yoite? What happened?" asked the horrified Miharu, and he approached him immediately.

The asked Yoite just stay silent, and then slid to the floor while Miharu was approaching him. When Miharu was standing right in front of him, he grasped his hand and clutched it tightly in his arms, which forced Miharu to kneel down beside him. Miharu was dumbfounded for a while, then realized the cause of Yoite's strange behaviour, and said "You are having a nightmare again, isn't it?" with a melancholy gaze to him.

Hearing Miharu's words, Yoite tightened his clutch and buried his face on Miharu's hand and his knees, but remain quiet. Yoite's reaction made Miharu sigh desperately. _"Until when Yoite has to endure these nightmares?" _was his thought when he stroke Yoite's back gently and said, "Don't worry, Yoite.. I'm here. You're not alone now.."

Succeeding in his attempt to soothe Yoite's feelings after a few moments, Miharu decided to guide him back to their room and let him change for the day's outfit.

The butler was soon left alone inside the kitchen. _"..looks like everyone have their own miserable past, aren't they?" _thought the butler while arranging the young master's breakfast on the cart, ready to wake the young master up.

- Inside Ciel Phantomhive's Bedroom -

"Good Morning, young master."

"*yawn* ..yea.. Mornin'.." mumbled the young master, still half-asleep.

"Today, the young master's main schedule is to take his ordered cane downtown. I think we shall also do a little shopping for the manor's necessities. May I add that to the schedule, young master?"

"You can, as long as it does not require too much time to be accomplished."

"Yes, I will make sure to finish off as soon as possible later. Here is your tea, young master." said the butler, while handing a cup of tea to his young master.

The young master accepted the cup of tea and sipped them, then said "Make the preparation afterwards."

"As you wish, young master." bowed the butler.

#### About One Hour Later ####

"Young master, the preparations are all ready. Do the young master ready to go downtown?"

"Aren't you the one who helps me prepare?"

"May I take the counter-question as a 'yes', young master?"

"Mmn. ... ..And.. take those two with us."

The butler raised a brow, then asked, "May I know why, young master?"

"So that I will have some companion when you're gone. Do you have any problem?"

"Of course not, young master. It's just that.." the butler paused a little to think of the right word, and continued, "..they are new employees, right? Why don't young master bring one or two of the servan-"

"With the risk of destruction in the carriage?"

"..." the butler stared at his young master for a while, then said "I will make sure the two of them prepared right away." before bowing, and turned his heel to the bedroom's exit door.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?" asked the butler, turning to the young master's direction with a fake smile on.

"My last sentence is a joke. I am merely curious about them." said the young master with a serious face.

"... ..that's.. quite unusual kind of joke, young master.." was the words the butler chose to say. "Please excuse me, I will have them prepared." the butler bowed.

"Mn."

#### 10 Minutes Later ####

"Sorry for the wait, young master. Can we go now? The two of them are at the main door."

"Okay."

The butler helped the young master to enter the carriage; that followed by Miharu and Yoite as the young master instructed them to enter; then closed the door and began to drive the carriage downtown.

Inside the carriage, there was complete silence for some time, until the young master broke it, "... ..I'm bored. Tell me a story about your life."

"... ..eh..? Why?" answered the confused Miharu.

"Why.. It's because I tell you to."

"But we are only some kind of teenager who get lost in other.. ..how do I say.. ..unknown place?"

"Just begin telling."

"..all right.. I am a junior high school student, and helps in Okonomiyaki store after school. That's all."

"Looks like the education systems are different. Then.. Your friend's turn."

Yoite just stay quiet, and doze off a moment later. The young master speechlessly stared at him, and asked Miharu, "Is he always like this? Never care about his surroundings.."

"Not really. He's the type who makes others difficult to guess what he want or will do. I don't know much about him, but neither of us has ever been a talkative or sociable."

"But you speak quite a lot."

"That's because it is necessary. If I just nod and say nothing, then young master will note us as impolite and we will ended up stray outside. So, at least I have to behave."

"..tch.. ..boring.. Better have a nap.."

"Have a nice nap, then.. young master."

Not long after that, the young master, too, doze off.

"..." _"..nee.. The two of them are sleeping.. I will daydreaming then.." _stated Miharu to himself. _"Their faces when asleep.. Are calm and peaceful.. ..is everyone's expression will be like these when sleeping.." _

"..."

_"It's quite silent inside. Are all of them sleeping?" _thought the butler. _"..Never mind.. I will wake them up when we reach downtown.." _

#### Several Hours Later ####

"..." Yoite opened his eyes slowly, still half-asleep, and found Miharu was sleeping soundly beside him. The scene seen through the carriage's window appeared like an outskirt of a town, which made Yoite decided to wake Miharu up.

"Miharu." called Yoite. Miharu didn't react, so Yoite called his name louder and shook his shoulder gently. The second action seem succeeded, as Miharu twitched a little bit and opened his eyes.

"..ung.. ..What happened..?" asked Miharu sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"..*stare*.. ... ..We will arrive soon."

"..ah.. Is that so? Looks like I had dozed off too.."

"... ..want to wake him up?"

Miharu averted his eyes to the still-sleeping young master, shook his head lightly and said, "No need. He's sleeping peacefully.. ..Let's wake him up when the carriage stops."

Yoite nodded and then the two of them gazed at the passing scenes outside through the carriage's windows.

The carriage stopped, and Miharu began to wake the young master up, "Young master, we have arrived to downtown.. Please wake up."

"Young master..?"

"Ah.. Sebastian-san.."

"... ..yea..?" mumbled the young master, rubbing his eye sleepily. Anyone who saw him doing that right now will not think twice to consider him resembling a cute kitten.

"...*staree*" the three of them stared at the young master with respective expressions: Miharu put his innocence face on; Yoite just stared nonchalantly; while the butler's expression couldn't be described.

_"..Wha.. ..since when the young master __**this**__ cat-like..? I never realise this side of him.." _thought the surprised butler.

"...?... ..why are all of you stared at me like that? Is there something strange on my face?" asked the now fully-awakened young master, really confused.

The butler quickly straightens up his posture and regained his composure, then announced, "We have arrived, young master."

"..mnhm.. I know.. ..But you haven't answered my question."

"..that's.. ..Nothing is wrong on the young master's face."

"..tch. ..hey.." the young master turned to Miharu, "..why are you staring at me?"

"..Ah.. That's because.. Young master's act just now.. ..um.. What is it called..? ...'cute', I think.."

"..ha? What do you mean?"

"When young master rubbed his eye, he reminded me of a little kitten."

"..." the young master closed his eye, tried to regain his own composure, then said "..we'll talk about this later. You two just wait here, I will go take my ordered cane and then be back in few minutes."

"Yes, young master."

"..Now.. ..clarify about the 'cute act' you mention a while ago." demand the young master, who had came back to the carriage and now together with Miharu and Yoite; while the butler was still gone, purchasing the items for the manor household's necessities.

"..ah.. About that.. Young master rubbing his eye when he still half-asleep is cute. It is normal, isn't it? Considering that young master is still young.." answered Miharu calmly.

"..aren't you just slightly older than me? Then you yourself.."

"..that's an useful charm, you know, Young master..? Especially in some kind of situation.." said Miharu with a sly face.

Hearing Miharu's words and seeing his expression, the young master stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"..*hmp*.. ..don't make that kind of face, young master.. I'm half-kidding.. ..but, really.. ..it's useful."

"..ya.. Whatever.."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"..Miaw.."

"Shh..! We're spying them, right? Don't make unnecessary sound, cat!" one of the two men whispered warningly.

The two men; one with a black and a rather messy hair, the other has spiky blond hair; and a white cat was spying a carriage where the young master, Miharu, and Yoite were in that moment.

"..but.. Are you sure Rokujou and Yoite inside there?"

"..of course. Isn't it right, cat?"

The cat which the first man was talking to changed into a petite girl with white hair and cat-like golden eyes; then answered, "Yes, the two of them are there. What will we do now? Destroy the carriage and _save_ them?"

"I will never allow that to happen. We will creep and peek inside, then decide what to do." said the second man sternly.

"Heh.. Naïve, like usual.." said the first man teasingly, "..but I agree; there's no point to make such a fuss in unknown region."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We're beside the carriage now.. What to do?" asked the cat-girl.

"We'll peek, obviously.." answered the second man.

"But the curtains are blocking, you see.. Plus, the windows are locked." replied the cat-girl matter-of-factly.

"..uh.. Then.. We'll peep through the door's hole." said the second man with a bit depression in his voice, began creeping towards the carriage's door.

When the second man's distance was about 30cm from the carriage's door, the door opened in a sudden, revealing the one who opened it: a tall, pitch-black haired teenager who pointing his index finger to the second man, greeted "Good morning" politely with a small, almost whispering voice; and a smaller boy with almost the same hair colour peeking beside him, half-exclaimed, "..Nee.. It's Yukimi-san, Shijima-san and Thobari-sensei.." averted his eyes respectively from the first man, the cat-girl, to the second man.

"..Looks like they are your acquaintance, Miharu. Aren't they?" asked the young master, who sat calmly inside and observing the situation.

"Yes, they are. But.. Why are they here?" asked Miharu almost to himself, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"About that, we ourselves doesn't know what happened.. But the last thing we remember before we unconscious and ended here are a strange, white light engulfing us." explained Thobari.

At the moment Thobari finished his short explanation, the butler approached the carriage, and asked with menacing tone, "Who are all of you, gathering beside the carriage? Are you trying to harm the young master?"

Thobari shocked by the butler's appearance, and prepared his kunai and shuriken, ready to strike 'enemies'; where as Shijima and Yukimi stayed still, only turned their heads to take a look at the one who was speaking.

"Sebastian, they are these two's acquaintance; don't harm them." demanded the young master from inside of the carriage, still observing the situation.

"Yes. If the young master wished it, I will not deny." replied the butler, bowing. He then put the purchased items in the appropriate place on the carriage, and stood beside the carriage's door, waiting for the young master's next demand.

"..so.. Say; Miharu, Yoite.. What are you doing with that little brat-I mean- kid?" asked Yukimi.

"..Nee.. Don't insult young master like that, Yukimi-san.. You can make us being dismissed from our job. We had just started; don't ruin it." said Miharu with innocent face.

"Why, you... ..and stop putting that kind of expression, will you?"

"..Before I change my expression, Yukimi-san has to promise that he will not insult young master again." said Miharu, kept putting the innocent face on.

"..whatever. What kind of job are you taking, and more importantly, why you take a job?"

"..um.. In short, the young master's butler saved us, and now we are working as the butler's assistant."

"..what? I will also work there!" stated Thobari in a sudden.

The young master sank in a deep thought, then determined, "..fine. I will hire you if you can do household chores."

"I can, that's nearly my daily job." answered Thobari confidently.

"... ..enter the carriage."

"..oi.. Wait a minute. What about us? You leave us behind?" asked Yukimi, furious.

"..eh... I forget that he has finished asking questions to me only.." answer the confused Thobari.

"..yes..whatever.. I will hire all of you if you shut up and behave. Now enter." ordered the young master, getting irritated, "Sebastian. All the things we have to do here are accomplished, right? Let's go back home."

"Yes, of course, young master." answered the butler, bowing, then began to drive them home, after making sure everyone has settled and buy a take-away lunch, because it was quite the time, whereas the journey back would surely took an amount of time.

"We have arrived back home, young master" announced the butler while helping the young master to get out of the carriage; followed by the butler's assistants and the new-comers. "This is the Phantomhive household's manor, the place you will serve from today onwards." the butler informed to the three new members.

"... Wha.." the young master stunned, pointing a finger towards the door, his face turned pale.

"..?.. What's the matter, young mast.. ..!" the butler, too, shocked after he looked at the direction pointed by the young master.

Inside, the manor's hall was fully decorated with girlish attributes; mainly consist of ribbons and fluffy dolls, covering from the big, crystal hanging lamp to the stair's well-carved railing.

Before their shock ceased, the three servants who discovered that the young master and his butler had came back approached and embraced the butler with humiliated faces (except Maylene, because she is the only one who remain in her normal clothes, as for the other two are wearing a kind of costume), which added the list of questions in the two's mind. The cook told the butler that all that was a girl's doings.

The butler took off the young master's coat and cane, and placed them to their respective places, before they investigate further, discovering about the 'girl' that mentioned by the cook. They peeked inside the pointed room, where the 'girl' was dressing Mr. Tanaka, but soon found out by her, because they shouted out in union shock.

"Hyaaa.. It's my cute Ciel..!" exclaimed the 'girl' in an excited tone, hugging the young master tightly, made the young master out of breath by her actions.

"... *ehem* ..It is a honour to be able to meet you, miss Elizabeth." bowed the butler politely, towards the girl.

"..oh, long time no see, Sebastian.." replied the girl, curtsying to the butler, after leaving the young master alone to catch his breath, and added, "I have something for you, too, Sebastian."

"I feel honoured that the mistress consider to buy me some.." before the butler was able to finish his sentences, the girl had put a hood which covered only the head part and usually wore by ladies, certainly with girl's colour - that was pink - plus many flowers, laces and some ribbons.

"You're always wearing black. I think pink will also suitable for you." said the girl.

The butler tried hard to resist his dangerous urge, kept his fake smile on, and expressed his gratitude, then took a chance to beat the three laughing servants, venting his urge, when the girl wasn't noticing.

She then turned towards the young master and said, "Look, Ciel, I have make the hall and everyone become cute, right? Let's have a party~!"

"..huh..? Wait.. What about auntie? Does she know that you're here?" asked the young master, a little panicked.

"..ehe.. ..I.. Come here secretly.. ..because I miss you a lot, Ciel.. Never mind, we'll have a party and dance together. I want to dance with my fiancé."

The three servants startled greatly by the girl's statement, then confirmed what they heard to the butler.

"Yes, miss Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée. Most of the high society nobles are engaged since their birth." explained the butler.

"... ..haah.." sighed the young master, who was now inside the study, with his butler bringing the afternoon tea for him.

"Can't we just send her home?"

"I think it isn't appropriate, since the father of the mistress' title is higher than the young master's. Moreover, miss Elizabeth seems want to dance with the young master."

"..."

"... ...young master.. I never see, but.. Have the young master ever dance?"

"... *ukh* ..." the young master gulped, and then turned his chair around, facing the big windows behind the desk.

"..so, during all these time.. If the young master is invited to parties, he will stay aside." concluded the butler, from the young master's reaction.

"Young master, as a nobleman from high society, you have to be able to dance. What if your lady client asked to dance but you refused? It will surely make your reputation dropped in others inference." lectured the butler, while turning the young master's chair back and gave him that day's pastry.

"..tch.. All right, just invite a tutor." said the young master, desperate.

"We are lacking in time to call a tutor now.. I will teach if the young master allows." replied the butler.

"..huh? But.. Your body is big! Moreover, are you sure you can dance?" panicked the young master, the second time of the day.

"If it's waltz, the young master can leave it to me." answered the butler confidently, "Do you mind to dance with me? My lord"

The young master took quite some time staring at his butler; who extended a hand with the palm toward him, which inviting him to dance together with; before finally accepted the offer half-heartedly.

Throughout the training process, the young master danced reluctantly, which made his bad co-ordination with the butler's steps, resulting him to tread or kick the butler's feet.

After some time, the butler commented on how awful his young master's dancing skill was, but still proceeded to train him, even though he replied harshly about how huge the butler's body was compared to his and followed the steps huffily.

"...young master, at least change your gloomy expression.. It's rude for a lady. You have to show that you enjoy the dance, even though if in the reality you don't. Now, smile.." said the butler, then he began to pull the young master's cheek wider, side to side.

"..wha.. ...Sebast... ..Let me go!" demanded the young master, slapping the butler's hand away from his face, made the butler stunned with his sudden action.

"..I.. ..have long forgotten.. ..how to laugh happily.." continued the young master with a despondent look on his face.

"... ...young master..."

The girl was in her happy mood, because she would dance with her fiancé, who would surely very cute, wearing the new clothes she bought for him. She was preparing herself to be presentable for the party, helped by the maid Maylene.

"..O, ya.. Do you want to attend the party? I will make you cute, by: first, remove the spectacles." said the girl to Maylene, trying to take off the glasses from her.

"..eh.. No.. Don't.. If the glasses are removed, I can't see.." replied the maid, while trying to dodge the girl's hands, which preyed upon her spectacles.

"If you doesn't see far objects, it will be all right.." said the girl, tried her best to persuade the maid.

"..but.."

"So full of yourself, like usual.."

The girl turned to the voice's source, and found the young master was walking towards the manor's hall, followed by the butler.

"Kyaaaah.. Ciel, you're soo cuteee..!" exclaimed the girl excitedly, spun the young master with her hands, dislodged his hat in the process.

"Look, I have made all of them cute, right? ...huh..? Ciel, where's the cute ring that I buy for you? This ring isn't cute.."

"..just wear this one is enough."

"..eeh.. But.. But.. Everything has been cute.. Only the ring.." replied the girl, start to sob.

"..Lizzy.. This ring..-" the young master was trying to explain when the girl suddenly robbed off the ring from his thumb.

"See? This ring is too big for you.. The one that I buy will suit you more." said the girl, while examining the ring toward the lights.

"..Elizabeth, give it back.. Give me the ring back." demand the young master with serious and blazing tone.

The young master's sudden burst made everyone in the room horrified.

"... ..why..?" asked the girl, taken aback, "..I have put a lot of effort to make everyone cute, yet.. ..I.. ..I... ..hate this ring..!" stated the girl, throwing the ring with all her might to the floor.

Her action of throwing the ring made the young master in a terrible fury, swung his hand in an attempt to slap her.

Reading the situation, the butler responded quickly, by grabbing the young master's hands and placed the new cane they take on that morning on one of his palms, saying, "..young master.. ..you forget your new cane."

The young master calmed down a little; a while after the butler restrained him from venting his anger. Knowing that, the butler released his grab from the young master's arms, then began his explanation with an apology, "Please forgive my young master's rudeness, miss Elizabeth.. That is a precious ring and the only one in the world, which has been handed down, inherited by the head of The Phantomhive household."

The girl was astounded by the fact that she had made such precious jewellery shattered into pieces, began to cry and sobbed again, "..I'm sorry, Ciel.. *sob* I doesn't know that that ring is very precious.. *sob* "

The young master lifted the shattered pieces of the ring up, and then threw them out of the window. His action puzzled everyone in the room, where as he remains calm and collected. He then spoke, "..that's just an old ring. Whether I possessed it or not, the head of the Phantomhive household will be I, Ciel Phantomhive."

The young master's emphatic words bemused all of them. He then walked towards the girl, who was still sobbing, then said, "Your face is terrible.. You call yourself a lady? I am not willing to dance with someone whose face is like that." while taking out his handkerchief, rubbing off the girl's tears.

"..Would you allow me to dance with you, Lady?" asked the young master, offering a hand towards the girl.

"Yes." the girl accepted happily, "It's like.. dreams come true." and they began to dance, while the butler joined himself with the orchestra, playing the violin; the servants, too, were enjoying the party.

"Young master's personality is unique.. Don't you think so, Yoite?" asked Miharu, peeking inside the hall, where the party was taking place, with Yoite standing behind him.

"..Mm. ... ..intend to cheer him up..?" asked Yoite straightforwardly.

"..If I can.. I will try, at least.. He is our master and he let us stay here.. Anyway, I think you know that I'm not good at this, aren't you?" answered Miharu, turned around to face Yoite.

"..I myself can't give much help.. I too not good at this." replied Yoite, averted his stare to somewhere else, covering his face with fringe.

"... ..then.. ..we'll try together.." stated Miharu, made up his mind, received an agreement nod from Yoite.

"Good evening, young master.." greeted Miharu politely, with a smile -either pure or fake one- on his face, when the young master and the butler exited the guest bedroom's quarter. Yoite was behind him, as quiet as usual, nodded his head towards the young master as a greeting.

"..you're quite skilled in hiding yourselves."

"After all, it is young master's order, so we tried the best."

"It's troublesome to introduce new members to her.. She will get more excited in dressing everyone and make a bigger fuss.. ...how's the three?"

"I told them to stay inside the servant's quarter. By the way, young master..."

"..hm..?"

Suddenly, Miharu leaned towards the young master and embraced him, surprising both the butler and the young master himself. Yoite then walked closer to the three, and after hesitated for a moment, patted the young master's head.

"I think.. If the young master need to relieve his feelings, he can do it when he is alone in his room, or other places which brings comfort to him." whispered Miharu to the young master, before let his embrace loosen and straighten his pose; at the same time, Yoite returned back to his position, behind Miharu.

The two butler assistants' action were only awhile, which left the other two no time to give a proper reaction.

"... ..the two of you can rest now. About the new ones we acquired this morning.. Their jobs will be decided tomorrow."

"As you wish, young master.." replied Miharu, bowed a bit, gave some space so that the young master could proceed.

The young master stared at Miharu when walked passing him, then gave a light nod, which replied with another nod from Miharu.

Miharu and Yoite then went to the servant's quarter, tried to manage the accommodation for the three new staff.

- Inside Ciel Phantomhive's Bedroom -

"...they care about the young master very much, aren't they..?" questioned the butler, while changing the young master into his night garment.

"..whatever.. ..have you contacted auntie?"

"Yes. She said that the mistress will be fetching tomorrow."

"..good, then."

"..young master.. ..you have put quite the act in front of miss Elizabeth, aren't you?"

"Don't be foolish.." replied the young master, unconsciously moving his hands to rub his 'already shattered into pieces' ring which usually worn on the thumb, before he aware that the ring had gone.

"Who's the foolish one?" asked the butler, whom then knelt down, held his young master's left hand with one of his own hands and covered it with another one. When the butler drew away his hand to reveal his young master's hand, the heirloom ring of the Phantomhive household, exactly the same as it was before shattering into pieces, inserted on the thumb.

"..This.." was the only word the young master managed to mumble, before he became speechless, staring toward the butler.

The butler drew out a smile, said, "What will happen if the butler of the Phantomhive cannot handle this matter?"

He then heave a sigh, before lift his head to meet the young master's gaze, and said, "This ring was made especially for the young master, so please treasure it."

The young master gazed the ring dolefully while muttering, "...this ring... ..had seen the death of its bearer numerous times.. One day, when my time comes, it will also accompany me to the end. Whenever I close my eyes, I heard those screams.."

The young master closed both of his eyes, then continued, "..I think.. If I throw this ring away, I will not hearing those voices again.. ..I'm stupid, huh..?"

"..The moon is already high. It is best that the young master rest now." said the butler, tucking the young master in, then turned around to the exit door with the candleholder in his hand.

"..Sebastian.. Stay there.. ..until I fall asleep." said the young master in a sudden, still in his sleeping position.

The butler smiled, then walked to the bed's side, and said, "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, young master.. ..until your death."

_"..Tough.. But, at the same time.. ..Fragile. Interesting, indeed." _mused the butler.

The young master had slid to one of his nightmare-less sleep, so the butler decided to exit the bedroom. He was standing motionlessly in front of the bedroom, leaning on the door, deep in thought; when Miharu, accompanied by Yoite, approached him.

"..Sebastian-san.. Is young master all right..?" asked Miharu curiously.

"..yes, of course.. Why do you ask, in the first place?"

"..because.. ..young master's important ring shattered into pieces..?"

"Oh, that ring. Do not worry; I have repaired it for the young master."

"..I see.."

"It is better if the two of you rest now. You will have another day of work tomorrow."

"Same for you, Sebastian-san.. Good night."

Miharu and Yoite then left the butler alone and retreat to their room, after bid him good night.

"..well, then.." the butler mused again, this time louder, while walking away from the young master's bedroom, "..I have to prepare for the tomorrow."

"... ..I've decided.." stated the younger of the two teenager.

"..about what, Miharu?"

"..the one who make me wonder the most is Sebastian-san, not young master."

"..the two of them are a bit off indeed, but Sebastian sure is too.. .._perfect_..?"

"... ..does he even _human_?"

Struck by the sudden question, the taller of the two just shrugged his shoulders cluelessly, "..Who knows.. ..maybe we'll find out about it someday.. ..in coincidence."

"..then.. We just have to wait for the chance." stated Miharu, at the same moment when they stepped inside their room, "and also, young master seemed to have a dark past." added Miharu quietly. Yoite just nodded in response of his companion's statement. The two of them then changed into their night garment and tried to get some rest.


End file.
